


Assassination Classroom One Shots

by sigluvbot



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Minor Violence, One Shot, Other, Shyness, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, XReader, Yanderes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigluvbot/pseuds/sigluvbot
Summary: Bruh this is my first time writing on this website so everything is mad confusing cause I’m used to wattpad lmao. And I didn’t tell my friend I have an account yet cause-This is going to be a various x reader only so leave requests while you still can until I’m overwhelmed. Also everything that is being said by the characters will be bolded so you guys can read it easier. Let me know if this is a problem and I’ll be glad to stop doing it!By the way, I’ll be switching from first, second, and third point of view between chapters depending on the requests.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader, Asano Gakushuu/Reader, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Reader, Horibe Itona/Reader, Isogai Yuuma/Reader, Maehara Hiroto/Reader, Shiota Nagisa/Reader, Sugino Tomohito/Reader, and others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Sugino x !Yandere Reader `Poisonous Love`

**Author's Note:**

> First up is Sugino and you’re simping a little too hard for him asf. 
> 
> Tw// Mentions of puk3, bl00d, p0is0n

**“Ne— Sugino~”** I called out warmly to him, he seemed to be talking to Kanzaki but I didn’t care if I interrupted them. **“Hey wait Y/N, I’ll talk to you in a minute. Just me meet outside by the shed, I-I’m busy”** Sugino blushed, I obviously knew he had a crush on Kanzaki, I know everything about the boy. We were friends so he would tell me about all the girls he liked in the past.

But they weren’t me. 

He was going to ask her out and I can’t allow that to happen.

 **”Okay”** I responded firmly. I grabbed my bento and an extra one that I made for Sugino. I planned to ask him out but it seems like I have to go to extreme measures. That bitch beat me to it, dammit. I walked to the shed rather quickly since I knew what I had to do. There was some extra _tools_ that would be very useful to me. Sugino is just making it worse for himself.

Once I made it to the shed; I looked around for some things that could be helpful although everything can help really. I tend to go head first into a plan without thinking. Sugino would alway mention something like that, it made me tingle by the way he noticed me. It felt nice. I don’t want to hurt the boy but it seems like I have no other option but to teach him a lesson, please forgive me, Sugino.

I quickly pulled out some rat poison one of the shelves in the shed and poured half of it into the bento, trying my best to not get it over my uniform. The food absorbed some of the poison like it was nothing. I put the lid back on and hid the rat poison at the back of the shed to avoid suspicion. I sat back down to await Sugino’s arrival. 

**“Y/N, are you in here?”** Sugino said as he pulled the shed door open all the way, my eyes widened. **“D-Down here~”** I tried to remain calm but the excitement is getting the better of me. **“I made you another bento, at this point making food for you is a daily thing”** I patted the ground next to me for him to have a seat. **“Sorry it took so long, I was asking Kanzaki out!”** Sugino shouted. Ouch. As he reached for his bento, I slapped his hand away making him have a confused expression. I shook my head no and asked him what he likes in Kanzaki so much. 

**“She’s just so beautiful in every way, I can’t help myself every time she talks to me. It feels like my stomach is on fire and I get all sweaty when she’s near”** He went on and on about her and wouldn’t shut up about it.

 **“Acid reflux”** I said blandly.

Sugino let out a chuckle and we both quickly fell into a awkward silence. I heard his stomach growl as he blushed, he’s cute.

 **“Sorry for making you wait to eat, just wanted an honest answer. H-Here you go...”** This is it, from here on out, it’ll be us and us only. I love you, Sugino.

He grabbed the bento from my hands and started eating it as fast as he could. A disgusted expression filled his face. **“U-Um, Y/N, whenever you usually make food, it’s a-actually good. This bento tastes like straight crap”** Not even a second later he runs out of the shed and into the grass to let it all out. I jumped up and walked behind him to where he was standing. I grabbed a nearby rock, ready to strike the back of his head. ****

**“Please forgive me, I must do this in order for us to stay together forever. See you when you wake up~!”**

**“H-Hey wai-“**

_Thud_

I brought myself to strike him against the back of his head as he fell into the grass near his puke. Tears filled my eyes as I never thought of myself hurting my one and only, ever. What have I done? I fed off of my own bloodlust.

Half of my thoughts were occupied with finishing the job or taking him to the hospital. But I finished the job. 

I put both bentos in my bag and I put Sugino on my back, I quickly left the scene as I tried my best to run fast. I took a shortcut him due to it being lunch time for common workers, I didn’t want to be seen.

Once arriving at my house, I threw Sugino in a metal chair and tied him to it in my basement. I brought down some wet rags and a good meal for him to eat. I cleaned up Sugino’s face and treated his wounds the best I could. The water on the rag dripped onto his forehead making him seem ten times more attractive. I can’t resist myself. I quickly went upstairs to get a cup of water and made him drink it slowly, to wash out the gross smell and taste from his pretty mouth and lips. Then I kissed him. Is this what Sugino means when he can’t resist himself around Kanzaki?

My blush deepened and all the things I can do to him since we’re alone. As I slipped my tongue into his mouth, pain went through my mouth as I stopped kissing Sugino. I let out a hiss. He’s awake. 

I put the tape back against his mouth. **“Idiot. I’m only doing this so Kanzaki doesn’t take you away from me. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve bit you back but only harder~”** I took him by the chin as I looked into his eyes, he looks so scared like a puppy. My cute little scared puppy. 

**“But I won’t since you need that tongue of yours for multiple reasons”** I let go of his face and turned back around to prepare for his meal. I took the lid of his bento then placed it on the table, his eyes widened. **“Don’t worry your pretty little head, it’s safe. I won’t pull another stunt like that again only cause I genuinely felt bad”**

I took the tape off his mouth as he started screaming. **“Hey, there’s no point of screaming since we’re currently in the middle of nowhere”** I lied to him. We’re really just in my house but he’s too panicked to realize that. Sugino sighed. 

I gently placed the food into his mouth, be careful to not burn his tongue. He chewed the food slowly and as he swallowed, he realized that I wasn’t lying about the food. **“C-Can I feed myself?”** He asked, I swear I saw him blushing for a quick second.

 **“Of course, honey”** I undid the ropes on his wrist as I gave him his bento. **“Finally some good fucking food”** He kept eating at the same pace, if not, then even faster.

 **“Hey! Slow down! You might choke!”** I panicked. I told him to slow down but he hasn’t listened, it hasn’t been that long ago since he ate. But then again he puked it all up so...

 **“Sugino, I really like you. Not just like, love. I went to extreme measures just to keep you all to myself. And all you can think about is eating...?”** I was genuinely asking mostly cause someone wouldn’t normally do that. **“I’m very hungry Y/N since I puked it all up. And I would die for your food so I don’t have a problem with this”** He explains, I sweat dropped.

 **“And I think I might have a kink for this so I’m not complaining”** Sugino smirks. WHAT THE HECK!? **“I-Idiot...”** I blushed.

 **”At least do me a favor for bringing you here then”** I started blushing profusely. **“Which is?”** He stops eating to have his full attention on me.

_Part two coming very soon asf_


	2. Nagisa x Reader `Virtual Classes`

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good with summaries but pretend Koro-Sensei isn’t dead and you’re just back for another year at school, but not only that, you’re doing online classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in my culinary class lmao, I’m posting this right away so it’s unedited for now.

It seems like our extended summer break as already come to an end which means school starts back up again. Ugh. And we don’t even go back to on campus school, it’s just online meetings; this really sucks. I hate it here. I laid in bed thinking about whether doing class in bed or just go to the kitchen for less distractions. It’s already 7:20 and class starts in 10 minutes. I guess I’ll just do it in the kitchen since both of my parents are at work. 

With little to no time to spare, I rolled out of bed, brushed my teeth, washed up, and fixed my hair to get ready for the day. Then it hit me.

Nagisa will be attending class today. He was my motivation to get out of bed. And to think that he’ll have his camera on with him dressed nicely, my face started to heat up. I went to the kitchen to quickly pull out my charged laptop, I really didn’t want to be late on the first day, especially since we’re online. How are you even late to school when you’re not actually at school?

I pressed the login button as profile bubble appeared on my screen. It faded away as it blended in with all the other profile bubbles. I arrived to class just in time before Koro-Sensei started taking attendance.

**“Itona!”**

** ”Here” **

** ”Okada!” **

** “H-Here...!” **

** ”Nagisa!” **

** ”Here, sir” **

** ”Y/N!” **

Koro-Sensei’s voice shouted from my end as he called for my name. I moved my cursor to the unmute button. **“I’m here!”** I quickly clicked unmute again to avoid myself from any embarrassment. Who knew online school could be so nerve racking?

 **“Now that we are done with attendance, I know that online school could be a little weird and all but remember we’re all doing this together so there’s no need to get nervous. This message goes out to all the shy ones out there!”** Koro-Sensei explained. He’s right, I don’t want to be a selfish person but it’s just...different. 

**“** **One more thing, please turn your cameras on since I haven’t see you all in such a long time! Plus doing this would get you some extra credit points~”** Koro-Sensei laughed, he knew exactly what he was doing. He knows we would all kill to have our grades risen.  Then one by one, familiar faces filled my screen. I was the last to turn my camera on just because I didn’t want to be the first one to do it.

**“That** ’ **s better! We won’t be doing much today so we’re just going to catch up on how our summer break went”** The octopus explained. All of a sudden I hate Koro-Sensei now. **“Nagisa my boy, why don’t you start for us? I know someone who really wants to hear from you~”** He teased. Now why does he even know that I have a crush on Nagisa?! First of all, I didn’t even tell him. Second of all, he needs to mind his damn business. Pervert. 

I saw Nagisa’s eyes widen as he unmuted himself, he looks so handsome. **“Uh hi everyone. I really don’t know what to say but hello...”** Nagisa stammered. **“Woah that’s what your house looks like? I like it, can I see your closet!?”** Nakamura started teasing the poor boy already on the first day of school, I almost kinda felt bad for the kid. **“H-Hey Nakamura!”** He yelled. Nagisa changed his background to him being in a fancy restaurant. I giggled at his shyness. Maybe virtual classes won’t be so bad after all.

I kept looking at my screen fully focused on Nagisa, noticing all his features, eyes latched onto him. What if I just...

_“Y/N L/N has pinned Nagisa Shiota!”_

WHAT?

My eyes widen has I tried my best to get his face off my screen, even though this is what I wanted. I didn’t know it would send a notification to the whole class! This is so embarrassing, I just wanna kill myself. **“What a beautiful face~”** Karma chirped. NO. **“H-How do I u-undo this?! It was an a-accident, I swear!”** I unmuted to try and explain the situation I’m in right now. **“Uh Y/N, why are you focused on my face...?”** Nagisa asked. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. **“N-NAGISA HOW DO I UNDO THIS, PLEASE HELP”** At this point I should just switch schools, change my name, change my appearance. **“Nufufufu, you’re interested in Nagisa that much~?”** Koro-Sensei asked trying to seem oblivious, which was NOT THE TIME TO BE ASKING THAT. 

I started to blush deeply from the embarrassment I’m in right now. I finally figured it out after no help whatsoever. **“Thanks for the help guys...”** I sighed as I took a drink from my nearby water only to be met with an another notification. I almost spit out my water.

_“Nagisa Shiota has pinned Y/L L/N!”_

**“We’re even now”** I saw Nagisa smile at the corner of my screen, my face is just plastered onto my laptop. Now the whole class can see me blushing. Koro-Sensei unpinned me as he went onto to the next person to explain how their break went. 

From there on out, he kept going until he called on my name. I quickly unmuted myself. **“My break went alright, I visited a bunch of new places. I’m also not that excited for being online either...”** I sighed. **Ne— what do you mean you’re not excited for online? You just had that thing with Nagisa not even five minutes ago and you already hate it~“** Nakamura chimed in reminding me of what happened. **N-No! I mean y-yes...?”** I started blushing again from embarrassment as my head hung low. 

**“Don’t you like Nagisa or something?”** Itona stated. 

**”What happened to your crush on him?”** Isogai added. 

**”Remember what you told me when you said you liked him~?”** Karma teased.

WHY THE HELL DOES THE WHOLE CLASS KNOW I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!?

And many more statements could be heard, I was a blushing mess as I saw Nagisa blushing as well. **“What’s this? Nagisa’s blushing! Does this mean he likes Y/N back?”** Koro-Sensei pointed out. I want to get out of here. **“To the breakout rooms!”** He added.

Koro-Sensei moved Nagisa and I into another call, just us two, alone. Um. I felt uneasy. **“Uh hello, N-Nagisa...”** I looked down. **“You like me? I thought you would always be into Karma?”** Nagisa’s voice got shaky for some reason, was he upset? **“No! Karma and I are just friends, nothing more. But he would always tease me about having a c-crush on you...”** We both fell into an awkward silence. 

**“I like you a lot”** ****

My wides widened and I looked back up to my screen. I’m shocked. Honest. **“R-Really...?”** My eyes glimmered in hope, I want to be his already. **“Yes, I’m being serious. What I like so much about you is how smooth your hair is when you let me run your fingers through it, the way you look at me, your voice. T-There’s so much more too”** I saw Nagisa blush red, red like Karma’s hair. My voice got stuck in my throat. 

**“Will you go out with me...?”** He asked straightforwardly. I can’t get any redder than this.

 **“Y-Yeah”** I answered. So it’s official, we’re a couple now.

What a school day. 

_Isogai x Reader is next_


End file.
